To Be or Not To Be?
by robintbh
Summary: Nathan did something risky he knew he shouldn't but here he is stuck between a rock and a hard spot. What will he choose? The life he wanted or the life that was chosen for him? Rated m for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The reveal and the revaltion

**so guys there's slight homophobia in here just** **warning you guys! also I'll most likely be continuing this but it depends. Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 1

Nathan shifted in his seat for what seemed like the 100th time tonight. He doesn't know why he's so nervous but at the same time he fears his dad reaction. His father was an asshole but he was always less of one when Kristine was father's voice interrupted his thoughts "So honey how was the peace corps? Sorry I couldn't pick you up from the airport myself I had meetings all day."

Kristine looked a lot like Nathan they both had light brown hair and blue eyes but she was more petite like their mother. Kristine smiled at our father and started to ranting about the peace corps. He loved his sister but he couldn't listen to another minute of her talking about saving dying children and shit. Sure she probably helped hundreds of kids there but honestly after hearing the story a hundred times it gets old.

He wished Warren was here even though he knew that might not help anything. He sighed and shifted again waiting for his sister to finish up her story. "Hey Nathan, you okay? You seem distracted." Kristine asked looking at him with mild concern in her eyes. He looked at his parents then at Kristine then sighed "Mother, Father, I need to tell you something." His palms started sweating and he was filled with anxious thoughts. "Yes son what is it?" his Mother asked kindly.

Well it's now or never he thought "Um.. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm…" He couldn't say it. What if they disowned him? No he knows they'll disown him. What if they hurt him? He swallowed roughly at the thought, his throat suddenly very dry. "You're what Nathan?" his father asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I'm.. uh.. I'm gay" he mumbles even tho he knows they'll all hear him. The room is silent what feels like forever but must have been less than a minute. His father stands up slowly and stares at him before saying "Get out." "Wait, what?" Nathan was dumbfounded why wasn't he screaming at him and threatening to disown him. "I said get out! Leave this house now and don't come back till you've come to your senses. No son of mine is faggot!" His father yelled. "Sean-" "No Linda I'm not having some fag for a kid, I won't allow it." Nathan slowly stood and made his way to leave before he could his father called his name. "Also if you don't come to your senses in a month time expect a visit from my lawyer."

His lawyer, which only meant it'd have his disownment papers. He left the house and made his way towards home his real home, with Warren. Him and Warren had started dating halfway through their senior year at Blackwell. He remembers the day like the back of his hand. Him and Warren were kinda friends at the time they'd talk occasionally but they'd mainly watch old black and white movies together and cuddle till the other fell asleep. He knew he had feelings for Warren back then but didn't act on them in fear of being rejected.

It was during one of their cuddle sessions/movie nights that it happened. We were watching more of a comedy that night and Warren was laughing at almost every joke and Nathan couldn't keep his eyes off him. He should have known better than to stare but he couldn't help himself. Warren turned to look at Nathan and they made eye contact. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Warren asked. Nathan chuckled and shook his head before doing something he never thought he would. He leaned forward till their lips were almost touching. He paused and asked quietly almost a whisper "Can I kiss you?" Before he knew it Warrens warm lips were planted firmly on his. Warrens lips were soft and tasted lightly of popcorn and cherry coke. The two of them kissed for what seemed like forever but was probably only a few minutes. Warren pulled away and smiled at him "Finally man I was waiting for you to make a move." Nathan rolled his eyes and playfully nudged Warren.


	2. Chapter 2: The Inevitable Happened

**So this one is more angsty so just an fyi. Thanks for reading! Also changed the pov to Warrens.**

Chapter 2

Warren shut the door as Nathan left for yet another family dinner but this one was different his sister just got home. He kinda wished he could be there with Nathan even though he knew that wasn't an option. Warren went into his and Nathan's shared bedroom and changed into Batman pajamas. He might as well get comfortable till Nathan returned from his dinner.

He was into his eighth episode of Star Trek when he heard a car pull into the apartment complex. He didn't think much of it since it was only about 8:30 and Nathan wasn't supposed to be home for another few hours. He grabbed his popcorn from the table and readjusted his position not planning on getting up for awhile. He was startled when the door swung open and slammed shut with a bang, he almost threw his popcorn at the intruder till he noticed it was Nathan.

He instantly noticed Nathan's bad mood which wasn't uncommon after one of these events. "Hey babe, how'd it go?" He asked even though he probably already knew the answer. Nathan scoffed and replied with "absolute shit" Warren wasn't necessarily surprised that's what always happened after a visit from his father.

He watched as Nathan made a beeline to the fridge and took out some cold pizza from a couple nights ago. Warren raised an eyebrow in confusion before asking what was wrong. Nathan chuckled then ran a hand over his face before rubbing his eyes. "What isn't wrong?" Nathan stated then sighed. He waited for a little while expecting Nathan to elaborate.

" Well you know the thing I said I wasn't going to do?" Nathan asked nervously. "No Nathan you didn't!" He stood up from his position on the couch and made his way towards him. "Yeah well I did." He chuckled dryly probably in hopes to lighten the mood. "Nathan what happened exactly?" Warren asked hopefully it wasn't something completely horrible. "He kicked me out and said I couldn't come back till I came to my 'senses' and if I don't in one month time he'll disown me." Warren was shocked to state the least, he expected Sean Prescott to be extremely more violent and rude to his son.

Warren gulped and shook his head he couldn't believe Nathan did this. "What are you gonna do then?" he felt exasperated by Nathan's decision, he knew nothing good was going to come from telling his parents.

" I don't know Warren, I love you but if my dad disowns me I can kiss college goodbye and maybe even my whole future." Nathan stated with a slightly irritated voice. Warren sighed but he knew what Nathan had to do even if it wasn't something he wanted. "I think you should go back to your dad and tell him you don't know what you were thinking and that you came to your senses" as he was saying this he was staring at his feet because he couldn't handle Nathan's reaction.

He sneaked a glance up and immediately regretted it, Nathans expression was a mixture of anger, sadness, and slight shock. "Listen-" "No you listen I love you and I want to be with you! I'm tired of hiding our relationship! I want to able to hold your hand or kiss you in public without the fear that my Father will find out. I honestly thought you felt the same." Warren throat suddenly clenched up in guilt

"Nathan listen I only said that -" He started to explain himself but was interrupted by Nathans phone. Nathan grabbed his phone then rolled his eyes "Look it's my father, we'll finish this later, okay?" Warren just nodded not knowing what else to say. Nathan left the room and grabbed his hair and started pacing. How could Nathan do this? Did he not realize how bad this could be? He loved Nathan of course he did but he didn't want him ruining his future. What if something happened to him or they broke up? Nathan would have no one and he didn't want that.

He stopped pacing once he heard their bedroom door walked over to the door where Nathan stood staring at the ground. He grabbed Nathan's hands and laced their fingers together. He took the fact Nathan didn't pull his hand away as a good sign.

"Listen Nathan about what I said I only said it cause I was thinking about your you said you can't afford college on your own and I don't want you to be alone if anything were to happen to me or we break up.'' He shifted his weight from foot to foot as he waited for Nathans answer.

"Listen Warren I know that your hearts in the right place but maybe you're right. Maybe I should go." As Nathan was saying this he couldn't meet Warrens eyes. Warren was confused go? As in go back to his Father's or … No of course he wouldn't do that. "Go?" he asked. Nathan cringed slightly " Warren please don't make me say it." Warren dropped his hands and he had to blink back tears. No this can't be happening, not to him, he thought him and Nathan were going to last longer than this. "I'll uh leave and come get my stuff tomorrow… Warren I really am sorry but this is for the best."


End file.
